Not Where You'd Expect
by JustAnotherBibliophile
Summary: punk!Percy Girly!Annabeth. Party, one night stand, jasper, Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson could never really be considered the "party type." Sure, he loved to go out with his three friends and didn't mind their guy sleepovers- but he really did not like being dragged to parties he was barely invited to and then being ditched by his best friend who had just seen the girl he was trying to win over. Jason had assured him that this wouldn't happen, that Piper was not going to be at the party.

_Just like I thought it would end up_, Percy thought.

The other issue he had was that both Grover and Nico had both made valid excuses to not go, Nico had a date with his boyfriend Will (who never partied because of his love for Jesus) and Grover had promised his girlfriend, Juniper, months ago that he would go to the climate change strike she had helped organized that was about an hour away.

So here Percy was, utterly alone in the quarterback's house with a room filled with pretty, perfect, popular people. He really regretted encouraging Jason to try out for football freshman year, because now, their senior year, Jason had deep relationships with all of his teammates. Not that the fact that Jason loved the team was bad, it was that they loved him enough to let him bring Percy, the lead singer of their band.

Percy grabbed a drink and headed towards the end of the hallway, hoping to find a room he could temporarily lock himself in until the party was over and before couples started claiming them. All of the doors were closed, with a sign on one that read "parent's room, go away." He understood why that room was off limits. Another had a taped-up paper that said, "little sister's room." Since he was going in alone and wouldn't harm anything, he entered the room; not before setting his drink on the table outside.

The lights were off, but there was a blonde girl sitting at a vanity that looked as though it was bought for a younger girl and then was just filled with real makeup as the girl got older. Percy did a double take, realizing who the blonde girl was. It was not _a _blonde girl, but _the _blonde girl. Annabeth Chase sat there, facing the mirror. The way that the layout of the room was angled meant that he could see her face as he entered, and she immediately saw who it was.

Annabeth Chase was easily the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She had been running varsity track since ninth grade and was made captain last year. But the girl dressed like a walking sin. It seemed that every skirt she owned was bought with a matching top, and along with that all of her summer clothes were just at that perfect length where she wasn't dress coded, but Percy could imagine all of the ways that she was perfect. She was also wickedly smart and had a tendency to be a teacher's pet. No one could hold that against her however, because she was _Annabeth Chase_. She was as close to perfection as humanity could get, and she was only mean to people when they had given her a reason to.

Therefore, Percy was extremely confused as to why she was in a younger girl's bedroom, at a party, with the lights off, alone. Well, alone and crying. She tried to wipe her eyes the second he entered. He had made eye contact with her in the mirror. She may have gotten away with it if Percy did not know what someone who was covering up their tears looked like.

"Sorry," Percy began. "I didn't know that there was anyone in here."

"It's okay." She stood up and began to walk to the door. "I'll just leave."

Annabeth didn't make it very far when Percy, still looking down, muttered, "no."

"No?" She echoed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

She went to pass him, but he gently reached his arm out and grabbed near her wrist. She could've easily kept walking, or brushed his hand away, but instead she was left just standing there.

"No, you're not."

It was a simple statement, but when she looked up at him and met his eyes, she began to cry. These weren't pretty, silent tears, these were loud tears that changed her breathing. She collapsed into him, and he simply held her. Percy had no idea what to do, so he just let her cry into his chest, stroking her back gently.

Eventually, she cried so hard that her contact fell right out of her eye. She had reached her hand up just in time to catch it before it fell from her face.

She laughed, "I'm such a mess."

This was the point when she pulled away and sat onto the bed after throwing the contact out, then she removed the other one and did the same.

"One a day contacts. They save lives."

Percy chuckled and replied, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

She reached into the purse she had set on the bed when she sat down and pulled out a glasses case to reach into that and put them on.

"Oh, I'm on the road to being blind, glasses just get dirty so quickly that I always wear the contacts."

"Makes sense."

"Yes."

He didn't mention what had happened before, and she didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon, so he simply sat on the bed beside her. He didn't reach out to touch her, he wanted to respect her space.

"You're in my English class," she said after a few silent minutes.

"That I am."

There was not much else for him to say.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"About what?"

"The fact that I just soaked your shirt in my tears," she tried to laugh it off.

"May I ask why...?" He crept, trying not to set her off again.

She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "It really was just something dumb and it wasn't a big deal-"

"I would like to know if it was a big enough deal that it made you cry," he cut in.

"It's just that parties really overwhelm me-"

"No, it's not."

Annabeth was taken off guard by him, wondering how this boy she had just barely met could already read her like an open book.

"I just- I don't want to be here. I want to be at home by myself with a good book cracked open. Or I'd like to be in a room of people who actually give a damn about me. Sure, everyone here likes me well enough but no one truly cares about me except for Piper who has gone god knows where. I hate the music that they play and the bass being turned up as high as it is makes my head pound and my heart hurt. I don't want to grind on a guy I barely know because that's just not something I find fun- or attractive. It just all builds up and I just cry so hard when it all comes out." She pulled a small flask out of her purse, took a swig then passed it to him.

He took a swig and passed it back. "I totally get it; I didn't want to be here either but I just came for Jason and he ditched me without realizing."

"There was this one party when..."

. . . . . . . . .

For the next half hour or so, they sat on the bed, with a little alcohol in their systems to make every party horror story they told just that much funnier. Eventually, they found themselves talking as though they'd known each other forever. That is, until Annabeth leaned over and planted a kiss right on Percy's lips.

He wasn't one to object so they eventually found themselves all over the other one.

"My dad isn't home," Annabeth muttered as Percy left a nice hickey on the side of her neck.

"My mom was expecting me to sleepover at Jason's tonight," he replied.

"I'll drive."

. . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Percy was surprised to find that he wasn't alone, and before last night came rushing back, he was even more surprised that Annabeth freaking Chase was in his bed. And damn, she was a good kisser. He cuddled a little closer to her, found that he loved how she, and her bed by extension, all smelt of lemons. He fell back asleep almost immediately.

Annabeth was technically the first one awake, because she was up and laying in Percy's arms when he officially woke.

"How long do we get to lay here and not talk about what happened last night?" He groaned into her neck. He didn't mind that her curly hair was all over his face.

She giggled. "How about ten minutes."

"Deal," he inhaled her smell as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a little.

_I'm addicted to this scent_, he thought. It was almost as if she felt the same way by the way she curled into him.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves talking and they both seemed to be on the same page; nothing happened last night. They exchanged snapchats and Percy left. It seemed that they were just going to go back to their normal routines.

Annabeth had used some makeup to cover an impressive love mark on the side of his neck before this, however.

. . . . . . . . .

It seemed cruel to keep the one-night stand that occupied his thoughts almost 24/7 away from his friends, but Grover, Nico, and even Jason all looked up to Annabeth in one way or another. After the first week, the two of them stopped throwing knowing glances to each other in English and it seemed that everything was going the way that the two of them agreed upon.

That was until the day that Annabeth pulled him out of his Math class. She told Mr. Stylus that it was for a project Percy was helping the SGA with. Of course, Percy knew that this was utter bull, but he was curious about what she was doing. After all, would Annabeth Chase ever abuse her power as the class president?

His question was answered only minutes later when she pulled him into the janitor's closet and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing-" Percy began to ask.

"Are you objecting?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course, not but-"

"Shut up and do what we're here for," she commanded.

"Okay."

. . . . . . . . .

After that, she made it clear that it was a one-time thing. She was not going to lie to another teacher again and pull him out of class.

Although she was right about pulling him out of class being a one-time thing, it seemed that when it came to them hooking up, she couldn't have been more wrong. After school somedays she would go to his house before his mom got home from work or he would go to hers and he simply notice that her parents were rarely home. Of course, they had to work around her track practices but it wasn't a big deal to him. After all, she had to work around his band's practices as well.

This went on for months, and neither of them seemed to mind the fact that they rarely talked and there were no strings attached. It was like a strangers with benefits. They only messed up once when Percy's mom had gotten home from work much earlier than usual. Luckily, they had just gotten dressed and Annabeth had come over right after school and brought her bookbag inside due to money being in it. They easily played it off as an English project.

There were also a few close calls when it came to Piper going on Annabeth's phone. Piper was quite hurt at first when she had taken Piper's fingerprint out (Annabeth didn't want Piper to see that Percy and she were snapping, snapping often as well.) Piper soon forgot when she started dating Jason.

But as the 'relationship' continued, Annabeth became tired. She was so tired of lying to Piper and she knew Percy was tired of lying to the boys, so she spent the day teasing him. She wore a navy-blue dress, the color that he said he liked best on her, and she knew when she walked it would show the very tip top of her thighs. The neckline in the front easily made it Percy's favorite dress that she owned. He didn't know what she was doing exactly, but he felt as though she was up to something.

When she walked past Percy and his bandmates that day at lunch, she was sure to give him a little smirk that he hoped the other boys didn't realize.

"What was that man?" Jason asked as she walked away, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

"I have no idea," Percy answered truthfully.

"Have you been screwing her?" Nico wondered.

Although the answer was yes, Percy couldn't exactly say that.

"Why would Annabeth Chase want to screw me?" He responded instead, answering a question with a question.

Grover nodded at him, "You have a good point."

. . . . . . . . .

One day however, Piper decided that she wanted the four of them to hang out as a group.

"You know," was her reasoning to Annabeth. "It's his best friend and you're my best friend."

Annabeth didn't have any reason to say no, and Piper was very insistent about it being all four of them and that she would pick the date and time based to when they were free. Piper had even gone as far as to pull Percy aside at lunch and talk to him about it. If there was one thing that Piper was good at, it was persuasion. She just gave out the energy that made sure you didn't want to disappoint her.

So, Percy and Annabeth found themselves together on Piper's couch for a movie night. Piper and Jason were cuddled up in the corner of the l-shaped sofa, making the two of them be on the side without a footrest.

If you asked Percy what movie it was, he couldn't tell you because he had watched Annabeth (stubbly) the whole movie. He loved how involved she got and how her eyes would light up in anticipation. When Piper and Jason had to "go make some popcorn," Annabeth made her move.

She leaned over and began to make out with him. Of course, he was at first caught off guard with this, but he went along. This went on for a few minutes, before she quickly pulled away and put a "shh" finger to her lips. Piper and Jason entered a second later, but by then you could never tell with how interested Annabeth seemed in the movie.

_Quite the actress,_ Percy thought.

They met up at her house that night to finish what they started.

. . . . . . . . .

Percy had also realized how little Annabeth's dad was home. He had never texted her to get a "can't my dad is here" although he had to send the text to her a few times but with his mom. They also had found out one main similarity in the two of them: both had one deceased parent. Annabeth's mother had died in childbirth, and Percy's father was a navy commander who had fought his final battle about a year after Percy was born. Annabeth had disclosed to Percy that when her dad wasn't working, he tended to be at his girlfriend's house.

"I think he's going to move in with her after I go off to college," she had said. "That evil woman has him wrapped around her finger so after that it's only a matter of time before she becomes my step-mom."

Due to that, the two of them had a few _sleepovers _from time to time but it wasn't that common. It took a much bigger lie to his mom if he was gone for the whole night rather than just a little bit of time. He hated lying to his mom, although Annabeth had a certain way to ease the guilt.

. . . . . . . . .

They got away with it for about two more months after the close call they had at movie night, but Piper found out about them first. Of course, Annabeth didn't know that Piper was coming over that morning, but she had. Her father and Helen had taken a weekend getaway and Sally had to travel out of the city for the weekend to meet with her publisher. The plan was for Percy to stay Friday night at her house.

However, at nine the next morning both of them had an unexpected wake-up call. Piper knew the garage code to Annabeth's house with being such good friends and was going over to have a girl's day with her that Saturday since she knew Annabeth would be alone this weekend. Yes, Piper knew that she hates surprises, but it was just going to make Annabeth happier.

But when Piper climbed up the stairs and slowly opened the door to her best friend's room, the last thing Piper expected to see was _Percy fricken Jackson_ spooning Annabeth.

"What the hell!" Piper shouted in shock.

Annabeth shot up, luckily grabbing the blanket around them to cover herself up.

"Huh?" The dazed blonde asked her friend.

"What is happening?"

Annabeth finally had woken up. "Piper," she shyly greeted. "It's not what it looks like?"

"I'll be in your living room. Come see me after you get dressed," she stated, turning quickly before marching down the stairs.

_Oh, we are in so much trouble_, Annabeth thought as she began to find her clothes from last night that were thrown around the room. _And how is he still asleep?_

She made her way downstairs and sat on the couch, facing Piper. Her best friend just stared at her. They sat there, looking at each other of a while, both waiting for the other to say something.

After ten minutes, Annabeth simply said, "I'll make breakfast."

"Fine," the other replied. "We can talk while you do."

Both girls swiftly made their way to the next room. Piper sat down on a bar stool as Annabeth began to get out the ingredients to make eggs.

"Do you want them cheesy?" Annabeth asked her friend. Piper nodded.

She began to cook.

"So?" Piper finally asked.

"So..." Annabeth replied. She dished out two plates of eggs before making a final batch with Canadian bacon mixed in.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked her.

"Making eggs?"

"I'm a vegetarian and you hate bacon on your eggs, you put it on the side."

"This is Percy's," she explained quietly.

"You know how he likes his eggs?" She asked, seething.

Annabeth nodded in return.

"He might not even be up for a while."

The blonde glanced at the clock. "He'll be up in a few minutes."

Piper shut her mouth. So many questions were going through her mind about what the two of them were up to and why Annabeth didn't tell her. Were they in love? Were they dating or just hooking up? She didn't know where to start. By the time she worked up the courage to ask her first question, Percy walked down the stairs, grabbed his plate of eggs mumbled a thank you then gave Annabeth a small peck on the lips.

He didn't even know or realize that she was there. Annabeth blushes as she turned to head to the other side and looked at Piper.

'He's not a morning person,' she mouthed.

Piper already knew this of course; she had heard tales from Jason about how out of it his best friend was in the morning. Her favorite was when the boys had moved Percy right next to the pool when they slept outside and Percy, obvious, has walked right into the next morning. Knowing this did not help Piper at all, if the sleep zombie could navigate Annabeth's house this early in the morning, it meant that he knew it well.

After they had all finished eating, Piper cleared her throat. And Percy fell right off of the barstool he was sitting on. Annabeth had begun to laugh as he muttered a few swear words under his breath.

"Thanks Beth," he said. "Always can count on you to laugh at my pain."

Piper, however, wasn't that amused.

"Well, uh, good morning Piper," he said from the floor. "I have a feeling that we're in trouble."

"Oh, we're definitely in trouble, Seaweed brain." She extended her hand to him to help him up.

"Should I leave?" He asked, hoping for yes to be the answer.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth questioned. "He's usually gone by now."

"No, he's staying."

Piper carted them into the living room, sitting down to talk to them about what she walked in on. When she finally realized that neither of them was going to volunteer the information, she had to ask.

"How long have you two been having sex?" She blurted.

Percy had the decency to look at his lap, but both of them had turned bright red.

"About six," He mumbled.

"Six?" Piper asked. "You guys have been doing this for six weeks and you still haven't told me Annabeth."

"Not six weeks Piper," Annabeth said gently. "Six months."

Piper sucked in a breath and looked as though she had been slapped across her face. That was two months longer than Jason and she had been dating. She could barely stand to look at her best friend right now.

"That's why you locked your phone," she said after a few minutes. "All those months ago you took certain steps to keep me from knowing."

Annabeth reached out to her friend, "Piper it wasn't like that-"

"Only it was," she bit back. "It was."

Percy sat there, unable to do anything in fear of making the situation worse.

"So, have you two been dating?" Piper continued. "I mean, you might as well hide a whole romance from me!"

"No." Percy answered quickly. "We wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" She spit. "You two were already lying to everyone, what's the big deal if it's about something more personal than what the two of you have been doing."

"Piper, please just listen to me-"

"Why Annabeth? Why should I listen to you now that you have been forced to tell me?"

"Piper," the blonde called, but her friend had already walked away towards the front door. Annabeth tried to follow her but was too slow.

Percy held her as he cried after that. He knew it was the worst time, but he noticed how much he cared for her at that point.

. . . . . . . . .

Piper and Annabeth slowly worked it out, although it took a while for Piper to understand. She did agree to keep it a secret and almost gave her blessing for it to continue.

"I'm not saying that I'm encouraging it, but I won't tell and I won't interfere," was her exact words.

Percy and Annabeth, in hearing this, both wrapped Piper up in a group hug.

"Okay, Okay. I know, I'm the best."

After that they were much more careful.

Annabeth still wore her dresses to school, and Percy still rode his motorcycle. They never talked or looked at each other. They were, in a word, careful. Neither of them necessarily wanted to get caught and although Percy had really started to like Annabeth, he didn't think she saw him the same way.

. . . . . . . . .

And then there was the car crash. Percy and Jason were on their way to band rehearsal when a drunk idiot forgot to stop at a red light and t-boned the car. Jason was driving, so he was lucky and made it out with only a minor concussion. Percy, however, was in the passenger seat. He had a broken leg and a decently severe concussion as well as a contusion on his neck.

Jason called Piper to tell her the news and what hospital they were at, when Piper hung up to call Annabeth without even a goodbye.

"Hey Piper," Annabeth answered.

"Percy is in the hospital."

"What?" was her immediate reaction. "Why?"

"Him and Jason were in a car crash, they'll both be fine but-" Annabeth cut her off.

"What hospital?"

"Manhattan general-" Piper heard the sound that meant she was hung up on.

. . . . . . . . .

Annabeth ran there.

She lived a few blocks from the hospital but was on her after practice run. She had run in the opposite direction that would have helped her get there faster, but the adrenaline in her veins helped her motivation. She ran the ten blocks in about three and a half minutes. It was a new record for her, but she really didn't care to pay attention. She knew that she would be the first one there. Piper probably drove and with the traffic at this hour she might as well have walked. She wondered if Sally Jackson knew yet, although Sally was probably still at work.

She walked up to the reception desk and asked which room Percy and Jason were in.

"Are you a friend or family?" the woman croaked.

"friend," she replied simply, "Jason is pretty much my brother." She added the last part to insure she would get in.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

The woman gave her the badge and the room number.

She arrived soon after.

Percy's bed was closer to the door, so she could see him the second she walked in.

_He's okay, _she told herself_, he looks perfectly fine_.

The nurse was behind the room divider, talking to someone who she thought was Jason based on the sound of his voice, so she walked over to his bed. Percy thought she always looked beautiful, but he especially loved her right now with her messy ponytail and tee shirt that somehow looked amazing on her. He liked this, seeing her so unfiltered. She had wiped off her lipstick from the day as well as the rest of her makeup and he was just grateful that he was allowed to see her like this.

He smiled his crooked grin at her and began, "Hey, what are you doing-"

She cut him off with a kiss. He smiled into it after his concussed brain picked up what was happening.

"You know," she said after she pulled away a minute or two later. "I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

"You're pretty sure?" he teased.

"Almost 100% sure."

"Well that sucks."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I'm in love with you," he said.

And they kissed once more.

Or course, this was the exact minute that Nico and Grover decided to waltz into the room.

"Percy," Nico had begun to say, before he realized what was happening. "Oh."

"Um," Grover added.

Annabeth turned to look at them. "Oh, hey guys," she greeted with an awkward wave.

"No way," Nico muttered. "No way."

The nurse exited and walked past the curtain with Jason.

"Why does everyone look like a goldfish?" He asked. "Oh, hey Annabeth, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Percy...Annabeth," was all Grover could manage to get out.

"Impossible," Nico muttered. "She's all," he paused. "And you're all."

"What is wrong with you guys?"

"Annabeth and I are kinda," he looked at her. "Dating?"

She nodded back to him and Jason looked very surprised, though he handled the shock better than the other two friends.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Like right now, I guess," Annabeth replied.

"How did you even know we were here?"

"Oh, Piper called me."

"Piper knew?"

"Not really..."

"I think I am speaking for all of us." He motioned to Grover and Nico. "When saying that we are very confused."

Before either of them had a chance to say another word, Piper finally arrived at the hospital.

"Am I late," she announced as she almost sprinted in. "'Is everyone okay? Did I miss anything?"

"Piper," Annabeth interrupted her best friend. "Breathe."

The brunette inhaled sharply. "Okay."

"Apparently Percy and Annabeth are dating now," Jason told her.

"Who saw that coming?" Nico asked, finally gaining his words. "Annabeth Chase and frickin Percy Jackson. He's a wierdo in a band and she's the most popular girl in school. What."

"You finally realized that you're in love with each other?" She asked.

They both blushed.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Piper couldn't really be considered a hugger, but she wrapped Annabeth up in her arms. "Sorry Percy, I would hug you too if you weren't in a hospital bed."

"Thanks Piper."

"I still want an explanation as to how this happened," Grover complained.

"Then sit down and listen," Percy replied. "My mom probably won't get here for another half hour and it's not really a long story."

"If I wrote it in detail it probably wouldn't be over 5,500 words," Annabeth added. "Plus, we are not going to give you all the details because that's just nasty."

So, they sat and talked.

. . . . . . . . .

It was common knowledge the next few days at school that Percy was in a car crash, although he was fine. He received dozens of snapchats from people he had never talked to and many people in the area gave his mother money and gifts. He was out of school for two weeks because of his concussion, so before he returned, he wanted to have some fun.

'Happy two weeks, princess,' he posted on his snapchat story on a picture of Annabeth unfiltered (as he liked to say) with her nose scrunched up. He even went as far as to tag her.

"You're such a dweeb," she said to him when she saw it.

'Happy two weeks loser,' was the caption she put when she posted a picture of him after he fell off of the couch and was struggling to get up.

. . . . . . . . .

It was quite the surprise when he came back to school the next day, with Annabeth's clicking heels next to him.

The two of them found love not where anyone would expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note but it is quite important! This story was inspired by SomethingMoreCreative's story called **Addicted to You**. I am very sorry that I did not put this in the original chapter and I did not plagiarize this story at all, it was just heavily inspired by it. I'm very sorry for this miscommunication, it's just that when I first read the original story by brain wouldn't stop saying, 'yes, but what if you changed it here and here?' I highly recommend Addicted to you as it is amazing but I did not steal the story and SomethingMoreCreative has nothing to do with this one.


End file.
